Sailor Moon RD: Rini's Dimention
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: The ups, the downs, the adventures of BSSM's youngest sailor as she trys to survive being on her own during puperty! Think you're ready?*Ep 3 is up! Her power has been found!**
1. New adventure

Sailor Moon   
R.D.  
Rini's Dimention  
By Aisha C  
Ep.1 New Adventure  
  
Original Characters  
Created by: Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Story by: Aisha C  
  
  
New fun new life new adventures!!! Come and join the adventure of the Sailor Senshi littlest sailor! And more so!  
The time-line of this fic is about 22 years after BSSM Super. SailorStars never happened. Everything here is right after   
the last episode of Super.  
  
****  
  
  
Light flashed and the thunder roared as the enemy sped  
closer twords our brave heoine. The battle field was deserted and  
there seemed to be no escape for her and no one to help her. Just  
her and her evil oponent. Only she had the power to stop it! But  
she was not afraid, she know what she had to do. She bravely  
raised her broach to the air and cried "MOON PRISM POWER!!!"  
Her enemy coward in suprise as she transformed. He realized in  
fright that his opponent was more powerful than he ever realized.  
She was the great Sailor Moon!!! As she raised her tiara to air,  
ready to strike her enemy, she announced, "I am Sailor Moon! I  
will right wrongs and triuph over Evils! And that means---"  
"Princess Rini!!!"  
"Huh??"  
Rini relutently raised her head from her desk. She could definitly  
her giggles coming from her classmates When she opened her  
sleepy eyes, she was face to face with a very angery teacher. In  
other words a very angery Ray!  
"Rini, how do you expect to learn anything if you are sleeping in  
class?!"  
"Ummm....." came the answer  
"By the Moon and Mars! You truly are your mother's child!"  
"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a complament"  
the princess mumbled under her breath as she tried to sit up staight  
in her chair  
"Unfortunely for you, it can be both"  
*RING* *RING*  
"Ok class" Ray announced, turning her attention away from Rini  
"Class is dismissed"  
* * *  
"So what were you dreaming about this time, Rini? Ice cream and  
cake?" Hotaru asked catching up with her best friend. School had  
ended and the students were walking home through the streets and  
sidewalks of Crystal Tokyo. Rini slowed down her walking pace to  
let her best friend walk beside her.  
"How did you know I was sleeping in class? You're not in my  
class"  
"I heard Ray ranting about it to Ami in the teacher's lounge"  
Rini stopped dead in her tracks."What were you doing in the  
teacher's lounge?"  
"I wasn't in there. I was in the hallway walking from class and I  
could hear her from the lounge, even though the door was closed"  
"By the Moon and the stars! She's almost as loud as my mother!!"  
Suddenly thinking about her mother made her realize how much  
she was like her mother herself, at least in looks. At her now age of  
14 her mother and her had the same long pigtails and "odangos"(expect  
Rini's looks more like bunny-eared cones) the same slender profile  
and the same bright beautiful eyes.  
"Yeah well, if you keep it up she going to start raving that you are  
unworthy for Senshi Academy" Hotaru said, interupting Rini's  
thoughts.  
"Like it would matter" Rini resorted bitterly "I don't need to be at  
the Academy, neither do you!"  
"Rini...."  
"You know I'm right! We're ten times experienced than any of  
those kids at that school! Why don't the grown-ups see that?!"  
By the turn of the last century there had been cases that found a  
number of children that had the unique powers of the Solar Senshi.  
Not as powerful as the original Sailor Soilders, but had great  
potental to help in the battle to supress the evils that still pleged  
their world. So Queen Serenity organized and opened a school in  
Crystal Tokyo to train and teach those who had the power of the  
Senshi. Rini and Hotaru were no exception.  
"We have been in battles a number of times, while these kids have  
never even seen a servent of evil!"  
"That's true. But still, we are young and still need training.  
Especailly you. When your mom is gone you will be crowned  
Queen Serenity and take her place as Sailor Moon"  
"Ok, but what about you? You're 21 while I'm only 14. You  
should be in a regular collage instead of wasting your time here."  
"Come on Rini, be serious! Compared with the other Scouts,  
besides you, I am still the youngest. It's essential for me also to be  
at full control over my powers. Just like ever one else at school,  
our duty is to use our strenghts to fight evils of the Negaverse!"  
"Well I want to now!"  
"Oh Rini" Hotaru chuckled "You are so ready fight for justice. Ray  
should be proud" but then her face turned serious and added "But  
you must be in top condition, and be prepared to make no  
mistakes"  
She looked down at her young friend and saw her drop her head in  
slight shame. When she saw this, she smiled warmly, wrapped a  
loving arm around her and said "Oh don't worry yourself about it.  
Think of it as a good thing"  
"How?"  
"Well since we're not fighting evil right at this moment, we got  
time to go to the palace and see how much ice cream we can bribe  
Cook out of!"  
"Oh Hotaru!" Rini laughed. She seemed to be able to turn a storm  
into a rainbow.  
"Come on Rini! I'll race ya!"  
* * *  
".......and the alignment, it's just not right" Sailor Pluto concluded  
"Do you think it's a new form of the Negaverse at work?" King  
Darien asked leaning forward on his thrown.  
"Quite possibly. Queen Serenity, do you suggest I take action on  
the matter?"  
"Absolutly Pluto. If something is trying to disrupt time and space it  
is definetly your place to investigate"  
"I'm also debating on whether to take Saturn with me"  
"Hotaru? Well, if you think she is ready to take such a step  
then.....I suport your decision"  
"Thank you, your Majesty. We will find the culprit"  
"I know you will"  
* * *  
"You're WHAT?!"  
"Going on assignment will Trista" Hotaru repeated. She had been  
so excited when she was told that she was going on a mission. And  
not just any mission. An important one with no other than Sailor  
Pluto! But now she was afraid that her best friend would resent her  
for it.....  
"I know we planned on have our first mission together and--"  
"Hotaru....." Rini interupted finally getting over the shock  
"Thats......thats great"  
"Really?"  
"Really" she answered, this time more assuringly "It's going to a  
great adventure for you! After all, we both had an idea that you  
would go first, you are older"  
"Thanks Rini" the older girl whisptered, close to tears  
"No need thankin' me. You're my best friend. And how but this?  
Tomorrow when you leave, I'll be there to send you off!"  
Hotaru sat up straight on Rini's bed and looked at her in suprised  
"Really?!"  
"Sure! I'm postive I can convince my mom"  
"Oh that's wonderful!!" Hotaru cried, jumping on her friend to get  
her a great hug!  
"Hotaru!!" Rini laughed as they both bounced and rolled playfully  
on her bed. Yet during their unexpected tussle, they had awaken a  
very sleepy occupent of the bedroom.  
"What are you two doing?!" a young grey cat cried from under a  
pillow "I'll tryin' to get my beauty rest here!!"  
"Oh! Sorry Dianna!" Rini giggled pulling her guardin-in-training  
from the tagglement of pillows and covers "We were just  
celebrating Hotaru's luck!"  
"What luck?" Dianna asked  
"I'm going on my first mission tomorrow with Sailor Pluto!"  
Hotaru answered proudly "And Rini's going to see me off!"  
"Wow!" the young cat exclaimed "I'm sure going to miss you  
while you're gone. Can I come see you off too?"  
"I'm sure that can be arranged" Rini answered giving her an  
affectionate squeeze "And tomorrow Hotaru is gonna have the  
greatest time!" then turning to her added "And I hope the safest...."  
"Me too Rini. Me too"  
* * *  
The thrown room of the palace of Crystal Tokyo was fulled with  
cheer for the departure of Sailor Pluto and her young apprentice  
Sailor Saturn. Rini had gotten permission to come to the departure  
and was waiting anxously with Dianna sitting on her usual spot on  
her mistress' head. She scanned the room and saw the rest of the  
Sailors(outer and inner) had shown up also. All were in their Sailor  
suits,  
with the exception of her mother and herself. Rini had felt that  
there was no reason to transform since she wasn't even going  
anywhere. So she just wore her royal garments along with her  
mother and father. To Dianna's joy, Luna and Artimus were there  
too. Suddenly the trumpets flared, signalling the two Senshi had  
arrived. Rini couldn't help but hold her breath as the two  
gracefully walked up the aisle twords the Emperial Silver Crystal  
that laid honorable on a ivory alter at the end. She noted that Trista  
had already transformed into Sailor Pluto before she got there, but  
Hotaru was still in human form. She reminded herself that it was  
because it was up to her mother to present Hotaru's wand to her.  
Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned to find her  
mother standing behind her smiling.  
"Here" she whispered, placing an object in her daughter's hand  
"Since she's your best friend, you should do the honors"  
Rini looked down in amazement at the Saturn Wand. She wiped a  
tear from her eye and whispered, "Thanks Mama"  
Then she quickly walked twords the alter to join the two Senshi.  
When Hotaru saw her, the biggest smile of joy appeared on her  
face. Rini warmly smiled back and turned twords their audiance.  
"I, Princess Serenity of Crytal Tokyo" she began in her most  
offical royal voice "present this wand for the transformation of  
Sailor Saturn!"  
After the applades died down, she turned tword her friend once  
more and handed her the wand.  
"Thanks B.F." Hotaru whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek  
"No problem" Rini whispered back, and stepped back for the  
transformation sequence to begin  
"Come along now Saturn" Pluto whispered  
"Ok"she answered, then taking a deep breath cried  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!!!"  
Rini watched in awe as her best friend transformed. Even though  
Hotaru didn't know it, Rini knew that she was one of the most  
powerful of the Sailors. But she knew one day she would find out.  
Rini couldn't help but be impressed by the two Senshi that stood  
before her. Pluto with her black skirted sailor suit and her long  
elegent staff-key. And Saturn with her purple skirted sailor suit and  
her long lance that's blade gleemed with sharpness. To Rini they  
looked mysterious and heroic in their dark colored suits. Unbeatable  
and unstopable.  
"I hope that keeps them safe......" Rini thought  
At the end of the transformation, Pluto raised her staff-key and  
chanted "Sea of Time, Land of Space, come forth to My Aid. Let  
this Key Unlock the Gate!!"  
Suddenly a speck light appeared in the air. It began to get bigger a  
it took the form of large circle of light. She had opened the Gates  
of Time. But something wasn't right. Rini could feel her hands  
starting shake in fright! She didn't know what was happening to  
her! It was as if ever part of her body was screaming to her, tell her  
that something was seriously wrong!! Her eyes became stuck on  
the Gate and focused in on something. A dark speck. A dark speck  
that was getting bigger!  
"No!" she gasped but no one heard her as the two Senshi moved to  
enter the Gate. Finally she felt herself scream "No Hotaru!!!! Don't  
go in there!!!!"  
The two stopped and every one stared at Rini in suprise.  
"Rini what wrong" Saturn asked in deep consern  
"Rini....?" her mother asked uncertain  
But before she could answer the dark speck exploded in a wave of  
darkness!!!! Black tenticiles now ejected out of the now circle of  
darkness.  
"Oh my god!!!" Queen Serenity cried  
Suddenly black tenticals started to head straight for Saturn!  
"No!!" Rini cried rushing twords her friend. She quickly push her  
out of the way only to be entangled by the darkness herself!!  
"No Rini!!!" every one screamed  
"Have do something!!" Sailor Jupiter cried "JUPITER  
THUNDER--"  
"NO!!Don't!!" Sailor Mercury cried stopping her friend "If we  
attack we might hurt Rini!!"  
"Fine! We won't attack then!!" Sailor Venus cried "VENUS  
LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!!"  
But the darkness slapped it away from Rini as if it was a piece  
string! They couldn't get to her!!!  
"HELP!!" Rini screamed as she struggled to get out of the grip of  
the black tenticals. "Let go of me you ugly things!!"  
She could feel herself being sucked in to the dark circle! And she  
couldn't do a thing!  
"Don't worry Rini! I'm coming!!" Saturn cried running twords her,  
doing her best to dodge the tenticals  
She streched out the back end of her lance twords Rini and  
comanded "Grab the end! Hurry!!"  
Rini, who was alread half-way into the darkness, stranded  
desperately to grab the lance.  
"I can't!!"  
"Yes you can!! You can do it!!"  
Finally after mustering all of her strength, Rini finally grabbed  
hold. After seeing Rini grab hold, Saturn forced herself twords her  
friend. She quickly grabbed Rini's hand from the lance and used  
her power to make the lance pull them away from the darkness!  
But almost as if it knew what they were doing, the darkness began  
to grow stronger and pulled at Rini with full force!! Rini tried to  
tighten her grip on Saturn, but it was no use! The darkness was  
taking her!!!  
"I can't hold on!!!!"  
"No Rini!!! You can!!!"  
The other Sailors, Queen Serenity, and King Darien begun to grab  
hold of the lance and pulling the two back!  
"Just hold on!!!" They cried  
Rini could feel her hand sliping and slipping from Saturn's grip,  
until finally her hand was free.......and she was pulled into the  
darkness........  
"NO!!!!! RINI!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
* * *  
Rini could feel the darkness around her as she floated in the void.  
"What do you want from me?" she whisptered to the darkness  
"Because whatever it is, you ain't gettin' it!"  
"Do you really believe that, Princess of Light?" a deep and chill  
sending voice answered  
"With all my heart!!" was the reply  
"We will see about that"  
"No!!" Rini cried taking out her brouch "I'm setting the rules!"  
Rini held her brooch over her head as it started to glow a brilliant  
light  
"What is this!!??" the darkness cried  
"It's your warning to stay outta my face!!"   
"No not the Light!!"  
Suddenly all around her, she could feel the darkness shifting as if it  
was running from her!  
"I'll get you one day, Princess of Light!! I'll get you!!!"  
Within what seemed like minutes Rini found herself floating in  
space with, not darkness, but just plain nothingness.  
"What am I going to do?" Rini whispered  
"You mean what are we going to do!!" squeaked a small voice  
"Huh????" Rini looked down and saw a small grey head pop out of  
the folds of her dress  
"Diana!!! I don't believe this! How did you get here??!"  
"Well, when the darkness pulled you in, I fell off of your head and  
my claws got caught on your dress. I couldn't get free and now I'm  
here!"  
"Oh Di.......I got us both stuck here!" Rini could feel the tears  
slipping down her face in sadness "It's all my fault...."  
"No it isn't!" Diana cried climbing into her charge's arms "You  
were so brave when you face that darkness and I am so proud of  
you. You knew something was wrong, even before the grown-ups!  
So all we have to do is stick together!"  
"Diana--"  
"Rini look!!"  
Rini looked up to see two figures floating twords them!  
"Who are they?!" Dianna gasped  
"I have NO idea!"  
The beings stopped in front of them and eyed them closely. They  
were both dressed in strange sailor suits. One had tanned copper  
skin with shoulder length blackish purple hair that was parted in  
the middle. Her sailor suit was completely black except for two  
white tiger-like stripes at each side of her stomache and her skirt  
and boots which were also white. Her tiara shined of ebony black  
with a white gem in the middle. The other had dark brown skin and  
her hair looked just like Pluto's only it looked like it was weaved  
into a million black braids. Her sailor suit was exactly like the  
other's only the opposite color in everything. And her tiare shined  
of ivory white with a black gem in the middle. They both carried a  
staff with a black and white cresent moon on the tilt.  
"Who...who are you?" Rini stammered  
"I am Sailor Solar Eclips" the one in black answered  
"And I am Sailor Lunar Eclips" the other in white replied  
We are the watchers of space and two of the Three Guardians of  
Space and Time. Who are you child?"  
"I....I...I'm S..Sailor C...Chibi...Moon...."  
"Chibi-"  
"Moon?"  
"Yeah" Dianna answered " And I'm her guardain and advisor  
Dianna"  
Solar looked at them and replied "You were very brave"  
"And powerful" Lunar added "You faced the darkness"  
"And you made it retreat" Solar added  
"I'm powerful??" Rini said in suprise  
"Yes" they both answered in unison "And we need you. We need  
you to destroy the Winged Darkness"  
"But I want to go home!" Rini accidently blurted out  
"You will go home....after you have defeated the Winged  
Darkness"  
"What if I don't want to...?" she asked as if testing her bounderaies  
"Then..." the two scouts stated " All worlds including your's will  
be destoryed by the darkness"  
"But if you take me home, I'm sure that my mom and the Sailors  
will help!"  
"No. We do not know the location to your world. That information  
lies in our Time Crystals"  
"Then why don't--"  
"Our Time Crystals" they harshly interupted "Were stolen by the  
Winged Darkness"  
"Oh....."  
"Only you, Sailor Moon , can gather the senshi needed to help you  
fight the Winged Darkness"  
"Sailor Moon?! I'm not Sailor Moon! I'm Chibi Moon!"  
"No!! You are Sailor Moon! When you deflected the darkness the  
Universe saw that you were Sailor Moon!"  
"Rini!" Dianna cried "Look at your brouch!"  
Rini stared in amazement at her brooch. It was now longer  
heart-shaped and pink, but round and gold with a star in the  
middle. It was almost like her mother's brouch, the one that she  
seen her wear the first time she went back in time. It was a brouch  
of Sailor Moon!!  
"By the Moon and the stars!!" she gasped  
"We will take you to another world similar to your own, a parallel  
dimention, so you can gather the six senshi, Venus, Mercury, Mars,  
Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune. Only the humans with the purest  
hearts can become them and you must find them. Look carefully.  
Sometimes the most purest diamond can be under the roughest  
rock"  
"But--"  
"Goodbye Sailor Moon"  
All of sudden Rini and Dianna found themselves incased in a large  
warm bubble and could feel themselves being pulled away from  
the two guardians.  
"Wait!!" Rini cried "How do we get home??!"  
"With the Time Crystals" they somehow whispered in her ear, even  
though they were extremely far away now. "Get the crystals from  
the Winged Darkness and you will be able to go home......"  
"I'll try......"Rini whispered  
"Rini....." Dianna whimpered "Where are we going?"  
"I don't know Di, I guess to another dimention" She hugged her  
lovingly and added "Where we have to find some scouts. Pretend  
it's like when we went to the past. I probly still can summon my  
Luna Ball and we'll be OK, don't worry"  
"Ok Rini.....I won't"  
They floated the rest of the way in silence as stars appear out of the  
nothingness, signaling that they were coming closer to their  
destination. And as they saw the first shooting star of that galaxy,  
they both silently wished for the courage and the hope to finding  
their way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
to Be Continued........ 


	2. New World

Hello Minna! And thanks for checking out my series Sailor Moon R.D.! Though none of the original SM characters are mine so don`t go and sue me or anything! Ok where we last left Rini she was starting on her new adventure! In this universe I have created, it is a mixture of the Japanese version and the English version. Also none of the characters (besides Rini) will be present because this is a jouney for our favorite youngest Sailor Senshi to find her own way. In this new world that she is in they speak a mixture of Japanese( like sama, kun, chan, and so on) and a new kind a dialect that I made up myself! The dialect is not very original at all, but since it is a different dimention then ours I figured they would have their own way of speaking ne? And as for the japanese, just to let you know, an Ichigo is a strawberry. Don`t worry, you`ll get the joke!  
Now on with the Adventure!!  
  
  
Sailor Moon R.D.  
Rini`s Dimention  
Episode 2: New world  
  
  
  
Cold. Everything..is just so *cold*. Not the kind of cold you get from the weather... but  
the kind of coldness that comes from being alone. Completely..utterly..alone.  
  
*Rini.......*  
  
Huh? Was that--? That voice!!  
  
*Rini.......Serenity...*  
  
  
M..Mama.....?  
  
*Rini, honey....where are you?*  
  
And..Papa..?  
  
*Where are you?*  
  
I`m right here!!! Can`t you hear me?! Where are you?!  
  
I start to run twords the sound of their voices. They sound near!! But where are they??  
where are they??  
  
*She is not here, is she, my love?*  
  
*No...I fear she is gone forever....*  
  
No!! Don`t stop talking!! I`m almost there!! Wait for me!! Wait!!  
  
I suddenly see their siluets in the distance. But they seem to be fading!!!  
  
Wait!!!  
  
*... gone forever..*  
  
Mama!!!  
  
*...forever...*  
  
PAPA!!!  
  
*...Forever....*  
  
MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**************  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
Rini screamed, suddenly waking up and drenched in sweat.  
"Well if you are so determain to stay in bed" said a voice across the room "you might as well be late for school!"  
Rini quickly turned her head twords the voice and saw Diana sitting on the kitchen table.  
"Oops..never mind. You are late..I just checked the time. Hehee" she ended with a laugh  
"WHAT??!!!"  
The young girl quickly jumped out of her futon and ran into the bathroom to wash and change.  
As she started to wash her face she began to realize that what had happed was just a dream.  
But the in truth...the dream had a point. She was no longer with her family. No longer in   
her own world. A terrible thing had happened and landed her in a paralle world with only one way to get back home. She had to save that world. When she first landed in the new world it wasn`t hard for her to get on her feet. After all, she traveled to the past when she was only five years old! The first thing she knew had to get was a place to stay. That was the easiest. Just a twirl of her Luna P ball and she was able to the get the landlord of the Angel Hana apartment building to take her in with no questions asked. It was a one room(the kitchen was so small that you have to count it as the room itself) one bathroom,one window apartment. It was really very small, but Rini wasn`t complaining! It was the cheapest apartment in the building! And besides it was just her and Diana anyway. Beside the kitchen table(which thankfully came with the apartment) and her futon and tv set,which she bought at a flee market sale.Getting ajob wasn`t that hard either. She managed to get her self a job as a waitress at the local icecream shop/arcade center, which grated her free icecream and quick rounds at the games!  
Third and most important, she knew, was to go to school. *That* was a bit harder. First of all because school usually has to have information about a students parents and second.....well....Rini didn`t, kinda, wanted to go to school in the first place....   
But Diana(after much threating...much much threating) had convinced her to at least try to enroll. And since the location they were at seem to be pretty much the *Tokyo* of that world,though it was call Shinkyo, the school system was basicly the same as Japan`s. 3 year junior high term, big exams at the end and every school had uniforms. Some even had sailor uniforms!  
"Ouch!!"  
Rini was quickly trying to pack her school books into her backpack while putting on her own sailor uniform on at the same time. Unfortunity when you are pulling you shirt over your head and running around at the same time you sorta can`t see that the very books you looking for are going to make you trip!  
"Ahh!! Di` what time is it now!"  
"It`s not any eariler"  
"DIANA!!!!"  
"Fine! It`s 8:15"  
"Oh I am in deep!!"  
"Ah...Rini?"  
"Not now!"  
"But--"  
"I`m busy!!"  
After sucessfully gathering her things together, Rini franticly ran to the wall mirror, fixed  
her hair in it`s tradition "odangos" and pigtail fashion, and then quickly ran out of the   
apartment, locking the door behind her. And ofcourse through all of her rushing she didn`t notice the breakfast Diana had incrediblely laid out for her mistress.  
"Oh well" the young cat sighed sitting herself in front of the plate of toast and jam.  
"Guess this is my breakfast now, but she sure is going to reget it later.....or probly sooner..."  
******  
*RUMBLE RUMBLE*  
"OHHH!!!" Rini groaned as she pentaled her bike up the steep road, "I can`t believe I forgot breakfast!!!!!"  
She tried to pental harder, but the lack of food and the steepness of the hill were making her feel her  
legs were going to fall off!!  
"I can`t believe I`ve been on this planet for a month now and still haven`t figured out a better way to get  
to school!"  
Though she knew she was lucky that the land lord`s daughter let her have her bike when she went away to   
college. But still!!! Her school was in the middle of town while she lived at the egde of town! And she knew  
it was way to late to catch the city bus. it would probly take longer!!  
"I..don`t think...I`m...going...to...make..it!!!!!!!!!!" she triedly gasped  
"Well then you might as well walk, Ichigo-Atama"  
Through her struggling she hadn`t noticed a red convertible pull up beside her with a cocky looking young  
man in a black military-like school uniform at the wheel.  
"Oh... shut..up....Akira!!!!" she gasped, still pentalling on.  
"Good Morn, Rini" said a kind looking young man in a similar uniform in the passenger seat.  
"G...good...Morn....Kaye!!"  
"Ah..late as usual. Aren`t we Ichigo-Atama?" smirked the one called Akira  
" How....many.times*gasp* must I tell...you*gasp*" then she suddenly stopped her bike and screamed "DON`T CALL ME   
ICHIGO-ATAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Akira had also stopped his car and was smiling teasingly at Rini as she gasped in exasastion and anger.  
"You would perhaps like a ride?" he asked casually  
"Really?" Rini said in suprise, instantly forgetting her anger(at least for the time being)  
"Yeah. There`s plenty of room" Kaye agreed  
"That`s right Kaye, all we have to do is throw the piece of junk in the back seat and make room for the bike!"  
"A! KI!! RA!!!!!!"  
"I was just joking!!" he assured her, when it was advious she was about to pental off again.  
"Come on, Rini before we`re late" Kaye said gently  
"OK! OK!"   
And with that Rini quicky placed the bike and herself in the back seat.  
"Anyway" she smirked "It seems like I`m not the only one that is late"  
"Technically I am not late" he responded with a bit of irritation in his voice "I have a car and you don`t, Ichigo-Atama"  
"HUf!" Rini scoffed. She hated it when he was right.  
But in a few minutes her frown turned into a smile as she started to enjoy the ride in the sports car. That was one of the  
things that she disliked about him, she couldn`t stay mad at him for long. Amazingly she felt that she could really trust  
the two older boys, ever since the first day she met them.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Good Noon, may I take your order!" Rini said politely as she went to the next booth.  
She had been working at the "Shop", the icecream/acade center, for already two weeks now and was loving every bit of it!  
Taking orders and helping out customers wasn`t hard at all! Well Exept for that weird mean looking group that had been  
coming around lately. They really gave her, the other workers, and the customers the creeps!!  
*ding* *ding*(the bell on the enterance door just to let you know)  
Uh oh...here they come now!!  
"Hey Kid!! How about some service!!" shouted one of the punks at there booth.  
"Coming!" she said as politely as she could   
"It`s just a customer, it`s just a customer!!" she repeated to herself so she woulded snap at him for calling her "Kid"  
"May I take your order?" she asked when she came to them  
"Hehe..I guess I was wrong. You`re not such a kid afterall" the one that had shouted chuckled as he licked his lips at her  
and looked her up and down.  
"Yeah whatever, now what would you like?" she asked ignoring his statement  
"Well if you *really* want to know.."he chuckled as he grabed her arm and pulled her twords him "*You* would do just fine"  
"Ewwwww!! Get you filthy gorrilla paws off me!!"  
Rini tried to pull away but his grip was too tight!!   
He pulled her closer and whispered with his hot breath in her ear "Make me"  
"I have a better idea" said a voice in front of them "How about *I* make you!!"  
The gorrilla punk roughly through her down to face a young man with angery ice blue eyes.  
"I`d like to see you try, wimp"  
When he through her down he caused Rini to knocked into one of the booths hurting her arm! Not to mention causing the   
icecream and soda on the table to fall on her!  
"Are you ok?" said a voice above her.  
She opened her eyes to find a kind-looking darkskinned boy kneeling over her.  
"Here let me help you" he said helping her up and sitting her at the table. Imediantly his began to wipe her face and   
uniform clean of the sticky icecream and soda.  
"My thanks are with you" she said weakly as she tried to focus her eyes  
"And I keep them" he smiled "Don`t worry, once Aki` is done, they won`t bother you anymore"  
"Uh...who are you..?" Rini was still a little dazed  
"Oh! I`m Kawano Keitachi, Kaye for short. And him other there, the one that`s about to teach these punks a lesson, is Sorano  
Akira"  
"Akira...?"  
"Didn`t you mother tell you to never hit girls?" Akira growled   
"Naw" the punk replied "I was too busy hitting *her* for her to say somethin` like that"  
Suddenly he lunged for Akira as if to hit him, But Akira`s too fast and high kicked the punk in the face!.  
"Why you little brat!" sneered one of the other punks as he tried to punch Akira from the back.  
But Kaye, quick as lighting, ran over to him and elbowed him in the stomache!!  
"Tsk Tsk" Kaye smirked as the punk went down "We want to keep this a fair fight don`t we?"  
The other punks suddenly knew that they were no match for the two boy and quickly picked up their compainions and hightailed   
it out of there, with the other costumers and workers cheering in celebration!!!  
"Those scum won`t be coming back here anymore, that is for sure!" Akira said in triumph  
"Great job!" said Kaye happliy  
"You didn`t do so bad yourself, Kaye"  
"Thank you very much" Rini said still trying to clean the icecream off of her  
"Huh?" both of the boys said confused  
"Uh..I mean `My thanks are with you`" Rini responded, embarrassed that she use her own world`s dialoge accidentally  
"Oh well then, ` And I keep them`" said Akira  
"Oh! You still can`t get that stuff off of you?" Kaye asked, conserned "Here, let me go get another towel for you"  
When he was gone, Akira looked down at her and said "Wow, you really have that stuff all over you!"  
He bent down and started to clean her hair with his handkerchief, until he realized that she didn`t have and icecream in her  
hair...  
"Oh man!" he laughed "Your hair is the same color at the icecream and pop! Strawberry Pink!!"  
"I don`t think that is very funny" she growled under her breath  
"And those two weird things on your head look like strawbrerries too!" he continued, not noticing her face turning red in   
anger  
"They are *not* strawberries!" she growled a little louder  
"Hehe, whatever you say,Ichigo-Atama"  
"THAT`S IT!!" she screamed as she took the remainder of the strawberry soda and splashed in the now suprised boy`s face!  
"Hey miss, I found some towls for....you..." Kaye trailed off as he looked at the scene before him  
Both Rini and Akira were red in the face, either from soda or from anger, Kaye didn`t know. Actually Kaye really didn`t  
*want* to know!  
"Ah...I think I`ll just go and get some more towls...."  
*End of Flashback*  
  
I guess you could say there was just something about them. Best friends to the end,those two were.   
Even though they were complete oppsites in looks and attitude. Akira was tall and a bit muscular with  
shoulder lenght greenish black hair and beautiful ice blue eyes. Kaye was almost the complete opposite but non the less  
handsom. He was medium hight(actully only a little bit taller than Rini) a bit thin, and had dark brown skin that   
constrasted beautifully with his short-cut silver white hair and forest green eyes.  
While Akira was brash and hot-tempered, Kaye was kind and gentle. But strangly enough, it was Akira who was usually   
energetic and joking, while Kaye was usually depressed about something. Like right then for example......  
"Hey Kaye" Rini said when she caught his expression through the rearview mirror "What`s wrong?"  
"Oh....nothing.. Why do you ask?"  
"Because you look as if someone shot you through the heart" Akira answered. Then looking at Rini through the rear view mirror  
he said "Alice dumped him yesterday"  
"What?!" Rini said astonished "You mean the one that you have been going with since Junior High?"  
"Yep, that`s the Harpy!" Akira again answered  
"Please people, rub it in why don`t you" Kaye groaned, laying his head on the dashboard  
"Well I knew she was trouble ever since the day I meet her!" Akira continued  
Frankly Rini didn`t know what to thing of her. She had never actually met her or seen her for that matter. All she knew was  
the stories she heared about `50/50 Alice` as she liked to call her. The reason was because when Kaye talked about her, he  
made it seem like she didn`t have a flaw, but when Akira talked about her it was as opposite as night and day. In his opinion  
Alice was a person who liked to abuse Kaye, and string him along like a little puppy, and she was probly going out with  
other boys at the same time!(of course this part he kept between himself and Rini) Yet Kaye always said   
"You just say that because you have never been in love"   
"Well if this is love" Akira would respond " than I don`t want it!!"  
See why it`s 50/50?  
"That is right! And when she went to a different Highschool, I knew it would get worse!"  
"Akira!!" Rini cried astonished " Have a little sensitivity! He`s your best friend!!"  
"Oh it`s ok Rini" Kaye assured her "I think he used up all of his sensitivity on me yesterday when my world came crashing   
down on me...." he then turn and gave her a gentle smile, in that way proving he was telling the truth.  
Though Rini, on the inside, did believe that that was true. It didn`t suprise her that Akira had comforted his best friend  
with all of the kindness that a best friend should. But that was yesterday. And now Akira was back to his "I`m a tough guy,  
I was right in the first place so get over her" attitude. Rini had discovered alot of things about the ice eyed 16 year old,  
he wasn`t as tough as he looked.  
"But Kaye is right about `rubbing it in`, Akira"  
"Well I have to admit one thing good came out of this"  
"What?" Rini and Kaye asked in unison  
"You joined the soccor team, and are now a very valuble player.....even though the only reason why you joined because you   
knew that she had her eyes on that soccor player at her school........" Akira suprisingly trailed off at this and stopped  
talking. Now Rini knew that was NOT normal! Both Kaye *and* Akira had gotten very grim all of a sudden. She looked from  
Kaye to Akira and it hit her!  
"She`s...she`s going with that soccor player now, isn`t she" she said gently  
Both Akira and Kaye nodded their heads  
"Oh"  
"And not only that" Kaye said sadly "But at my soccor game tomorrow........"  
"He`ll be playing against *her* school" Akira finished for him " Meaning...."  
"He`ll be up against *her* new boyfriend" Rini ended  
"Exactly. not to mention the fact that her school`s soccor team are city champions"  
"Well I don`t see any problem" Rini said matter-factly  
"Huh??" both boys said in suprised  
"Now you get a chance to beat that boy`s butt in soccor and show her what she gave up! You`ll bring them down to their knees,  
Kaye! I know you will!"  
"Ichigo-Atama`s right!" Akira agreed  
"See--Hey!!"  
"I bet you can beat this kid in your sleep! Then she`ll reget breaking your heart!"  
"You really think so?" Kaye asked brighting up a bit  
"Absolutely! And here is your stop, Ichigo-Atama!" he announced stopping the car at the Wonderbridge Junior High school gates  
"And right on time too" he added smuggly  
"Yeah...well--"  
"Akira-sama!!!!"  
"Oh no...."  
Rini looked over in dissapointment to find a girl about her age with short lenght flaming red hair running twords the car.  
She had a dark purple collar and skirted sailor uniform on, exactly like Rini.  
"Uh...Good Morn..Wenni" Rini said uneasily  
Wenni stopped in her tracks and said "Oh.. Chiba Rini...*you`re* here.."  
"It would appear so" Rini said coldly at the other girl`s unkind greeting  
She imediantly took herself and her bike out of the car and started to head for the school.  
"Good Leave" she said, not turning back  
"Oh Akira-sama--" Wenni began but was interupted when Akira called to Rini  
"Hey! See you at the "Shop" later ok!"  
Rini turned and looked at him, a bit suprised  
"Afterall" he continued "We have to plan what kind of victory party we are going to have when Kaye beats the pants off of   
Sakura River High tomorrow!"  
Rini looked at Wenni, who`s face was in a fit of jealousy, then smiled before answering "You bet! And tomorrow, at the game,  
will be the funnest day ever!" and with that she turned and entered the school gates.  
When she was gone, Akira turned to Wenni and said with a warm smile "Good Morn, Hiruby-san"  
"Good Morn, Akira-sama! I--"  
"Shouldn`t you be getting ready for class now? The bell is about to ring in a few minutes"  
"Oh..yes..your right.." she said blushing in embarrassment  
"And we have to get going now too" Kaye piped in  
"Oh..well.."  
"Good Leave!" Akira said and drove off  
When he was out of sight, Wenni stamped her foot angery and cried "Stupid Ichigo-Atama!!!"  
*Doonnggg* *Dooonggg* (the school bells, just to let you know)  
"OH MAN!!!!"  
(Hehehe!!)  
*****  
"Hiruby Wenni!" the teacher scolded in disappointment "To think you would waste this class` time by loitering outside! Now   
take you sit so we can begin"  
Wenni, without a word, went and sat down and her desk. Which unfortunitly was right next to Rini`s.  
"Oh my..." Wenni said with a fake sigh "So many times love gets me into trouble..." she looked at Rini for a reaction  
Rini, herself, clenched her fist and tried not to appear angery. She didn`t know why, but when every it came to Wenni, she   
always had to check her temper. Especially when Akira was involed.  
"But I don`t like him like that" she reminded herself(for the one thousandth time) "He is just my friend. It`s just because  
she is annoying, and that is all!!"  
"Oh that is really tragic, Wenni" Rini said with equally fake simpathy in her voice  
"I know" Wenni said unfazed by Rini`s responce "Oh and just to let you know, Akira-sama invited me to your little   
get-together this afternoon"  
*crack*  
"Hope you don`t mind"  
Rini looked down to find her pencil broken in two in her hand. Guees that got a reaction, huh?  
"Oh no. Ofcourse not" she responded through gritted teeth "After all, I just work there. Just going to have little chat at my  
break, that`s all" but when she saw the smug look on Wenni`s face she added "But besides, Akira and I will be going to the  
game together tomorrow anyway"  
"Wait a minute!" Rini thought to herself "Did I just say: *together*???!!!"  
Rini started to feel her cheeks turn red at the fact that she implied that they were going on a *date*  
Yet through this she didn`t notice Wenni`s face turn to horrified suprise. But in a split second it had a sly smile, and her  
violet colored eyes were lit up with mischief  
"Oh didn`t I tell you? I will be joining you"  
"What?!" this snapped Rini back to reality  
"Chiba Rini!! Please be silent!!" the teacher commanded  
"Yes ma`am"  
"Anyway.." Wenni continued in a whisper when the teacher had her back to them "I will be going with a friend"  
"Oh really? who?" Rini asked looking around the class room. She felt actually curious.  
"Not anyone here. She goes to a different school"  
"Oh..*she*" she sighed dissappointed. She was hopping Wenni was going on a date.  
"Yes *she*. And won`t tomorrow just be so much fun?"  
"........."  
"Just the funnest day ever"   
******  
Rini knew it was going to be bad. She just didn`t think it would be *that* bad! That afternoon it was bad enough that she had   
to serve the trio, Akira, Kaye *and* Wenni until she could go on her break. But she had to watch as Wenni completely drolled  
over and hung on Akira every waking moment!!! She didn`t know why she was so jealous--  
  
Rini: Hey!! Who said I was JEALOUS???!!!  
  
Ehem...I mean...She didn`t know why she was so upset...  
  
Rini: Better  
  
After all, Akira wasn`t returning any feelings. He was being his same "rock hard" self. Though...he was *still* letting her!!  
  
"Good Leave Akira-sama!!" Wenni said as she started to head off home.  
It was 8:00, Rini`s shift was over and they had all desided that for the party they would buy a whole bunch of sweets and  
cakes and have to celebration over at Akira`s, since his house was the biggest. Kaye had left eariler and caught the city  
bus, because he need to get a good night`s rest for tomorrow`s game. So that left just Rini and Akira......  
"Would you like a ride home?" Akira asked as the exited the "Shop"   
"But my--"  
"You can throw it in the back, like this morning. And besides.."he added a bit softly "It`s not safe to be riding this late  
at night"  
Rini felt herself blush at his concern, but quickly looked down at her toes to hide it.  
"Ok..." she said just as softly  
All through the drive home they said nothing to each other. But suprising that wasn`t a bad thing. As they sailed through  
night,with the new fall wind blowing gently in their faces, it seemed that they didn`t need words. They were just   
enjoying the night, enjoying the moments....  
"Well here`s your place" Akira said breaking the silence as he stopped in front of the appartment building  
Rini slowly got out of the car before saying "My thanks are with you" took her bike out of the back and started to go up the  
front steps.  
"See you tomorrow at the game!" he called to her, but then after much hesitation he added "But.um..do want me to pick you up?"  
"Um..."   
Did she want him to pick her up?? She really didn`t know! If he did pick her up, it would really be like a date wouldn`t it?  
And she didn`t think she was ready that!  
"Um...that`s ok..I can bike"  
"Oh"  
Because of the darkness of the night she really couldn`t see his reaction  
"But.." she added "We can meet at the park..why don`t you bike too?"  
"Yeah..." he said with a light chuckle "Sounds like a good idea"  
"Great! Well....Good Leave and Good sleep to you, Akira"  
"Good Leave and Good Sleep to you too,.....Rini..."  
Suddenly a strange feeling came over Rini, as if something different had happened, for better or for worse. But Rini just   
couldn`t pinpoint what it was.........  
And as Rini went inside she didn`t hear Akira whisper to himself as he drove off...  
"What was I thinking...?"  
And you know what? When Rini came to her apartment door, she finally realized what it was......he had called her *Rini*....  
*****  
  
~The time has come.....~  
"Yes, my master, I know this well"  
~It wouldn`t have come sooner if it weren`t for that accursed "Princess of Light"! Weaking my power in my moment of triumph!~  
"And also preventing you from taking the last time crystal from the Guardian Pluto"  
~Presicely~  
"But do not fear my master. I shall plant the dark seeds, I shall steal the light, and the Winged Darkness shall  
rule all worlds.I shall help you regain you power, my dear master and in the process shall eliminate this so called   
"Princess of Light". The one name....Sailor Moon....."  
  
*****  
*beep!!* *beep!!* *BEEP!!!*  
"Rini!!! Rini!!! Wake up!! Wake up!!"  
"Oh Di`" Rini groaned, turning over in the bed "Don`t tell me I`m late for school again!! And would you please turn off the  
alarm clock! Wait a minute!!" she cried sitting up straight and wide awake "I..don`t have an alarm clock....."  
"Exactly!!!" Diana cried, throwing a pink and yellow star watch towards her mistress "It`s this!!!!"  
"By the moom and the stars!!" Rini gasped as she looked at the watch "Diana! Where did this come from!!??  
  
But before Diana could answer the watch start to glow and two images appeared!!! One was Sailor SolarEclipes and the other   
was Sailor LunaEclipe!!  
"Hello Sailor Moon" they said in their same unison monotones voices  
"S...ssailor-- Lunar....ahh..um..S.sssolar!! H..how!? W..why?!" Rini studdered in shock  
"Sailor Moon, the battle has begun"  
"WHAT??!!"  
"This watch we have given you shall inform you when the enemy is about to strike and enable you to pinpoint it`s location"  
"Ah....."  
"It shall also enable you to contact us...though we are of little help. Only advise we can grant you"  
"Ah..exuse me..."  
"And this.." they continued, SolarEclipes held out her hand and a small pocket computer with the symble of the ceresent moon  
on the cover measmerized and then in a few seconds it appeared solid and real in front of Rini. Rini, herself, jump back in   
suprised at the action.  
"..is for you guardian adviser. It might help you learn more about the enemy"  
Diana gratefully took it, though a bit suprised herself.  
"Excuse me.." Rini said again, this time louder  
"Yes?" they said  
"How will we know when the enemy strikes?"  
"The watch...beeps"  
*beep* *beep* *BEEP!!*  
"I thought so...."  
And with that, Rini grabbed her backpack and keys and ran out the door with Diana right behind her.  
"Ok! I got it`s location" Diana said as they started riding down the street. She was sitted in Rini`s backpack, operating the  
watch, since Rini couldn`t her hands while steering the bike.  
"Where is it?"  
Diana carefully inspected the hologram map projected by the watch before answering "28292 Sasaki Lane"  
"Hey, Sasaki`s not too far from here"  
"There seems to be a small forest area located there. And if I`am reading this right. *that* is where the enemy is hiding!"  
Rini stopped the bike and asked "You mean *that* one?" Her mistress pointing in front of them  
The Forest was dark and scary, not a very ideal place to go for a picnic, I tell you. And it didn`t help it was around   
11 somethingat night, either!  
"Um..yeah. T..th..that would be the place!" Di` stuttered, getting a cold chill up her spine  
"Well"*glup* "Lets go then! I see a bike trail over that way"  
And so Rini began pentaling into the entrance of the forest bike path.  
"Ah! This is sooooo creepy!!" "Di` stuttered  
"Don`t be such a frady-cat" Rini responded, even though she too was a bit freaked out by the shadowed trees and the darkness  
of the night.  
"Well I can`t help the *cat* part, and I definitly can`t help the *afraid* part!"  
*beep!!!!!!!!!beep!!!!!!!!!*  
"Hey, the beeping is getting faster! I think we`re almost there!"  
In a few moment the duo arrived in a clearing where only a few yards from them stood a very big mansion-like house.  
"Now *that`s* a nice looking house!" Rini said in awe  
"I don`t think you should be conserning yourself about houses right now, look!"Diana commanded, pointing twords the distance  
Not too far away, Rini saw, was a strang-looking girl. She was tall and elegent-looking, with golden hoop pigtails and   
stuning blue eyes. She wore a long black sleeveless kimono and with a white pouch in her hand. But you might say that`s not   
that strange looking, but the thing that was strang about her was the fact that she was *floating*!  
"Who or *what* do you think she is?!" Rini whispered to Diana, confused. She had parked her bike and was now hiding behind  
a bush watching the girl.  
"I haven`t the faintest!" Diana whispered back  
Suddenly the girl reached inside the pouch and revealed a handful, of what looked like...black seeds..  
"Seeds? Do you think she`s gardening?"  
"Rini, Please! Don`t be stupid!" Di` growled, a little louder than she entended to  
In suprise, the girl quickly looked twords their direction. In the process she accidently dropped a couple of the seeds on   
the ground. When the seeds it the ground, the star watch not only started to beep even faster, it started to beep louder!!  
"I think that answers our questions!" Rini said jumping out of the bush  
"Yeah!" Diana agreed joining her "You can`t always tell by appearence!"  
The looked at them with a cold, but unsuprised stare as she let a few more seed drop from her hand. But this time the seeds  
did not fall to the ground, but flew off, as if the wind had carried them, to a distant location.  
"Foolish human" she hissed as she watched the seeds fly away   
"Watch how you`re talking to, girl" Rini growled she was getting definite evil vibes from her  
"You will pay for your insolence, *girl*" she responded. Her face that had once appeared innocently beautiful, was now   
twisted and cruel looking.  
"Oh yeah? who and what army?"  
But the golden haired girl only smirked at Rini`s come back, and in a flash, disappeared from sight  
"She...she..ran away??!" Rini cried in anger  
"I wouldn`t get so worked up yet, Rini" Diana said, looking around "I don`t think that was her finally card....."  
Suddenly Rini felt a strong wave a evil energy begin to form around her!  
"Di`!" Rini cried, immediantly taking revealing her transformation brooch from her bag "I know I wasn`t the only one that   
felt that!"  
****  
"What was that?!" Akira cried sitting up in bed  
The most strangest sensation had woken him up! It was like having a snake crawl down your back! In other words, NOT a very  
pleasent feeling!  
"Man! What time is it?"  
He ran his fingers through his hair as his looked to the side at his alarm cloak. It read 11:50. When he looked down at his  
hand he saw that is was wet, drenched in his sweat.  
"Man, I gotta get back to sleep"  
But when he tried to, he found that he couldn`t. It was like something was nagging him to stay awake! Something that probly  
had to do with thing that woke him up in the first place........  
*****  
"Ok, Rini" Diana said, looking around "I think it`s time for you to transform! At least before whatever`s out there--"  
"Gets *here*" Rini finished for her "Oh I get th deal! All right then! Moon--! Ah...Di`?"  
"What?!"  
"Did the Time Sailors ever us what to *say* to transform?"  
"Uh oh........."  
"Thought so......."  
  
to be continued...... 


	3. New Power

Sailor Moon R.D.  
Episode 3  
New Power!!  
  
  
  
"Uh..Di`? Did the Time Sailors ever tell us what to *say* to transform?"  
"Uh..oh.."  
"Thought so..."  
Rini looked down at ther broch and franticly tried to sort out her options...  
A: Run Away  
But what ever was coming was coming fast and seemed to be already way to close for her to make a fast get away  
B: Fight it then are there, without transforming(basicly meaning her death)  
or C:.......the watch!  
Rini smaked herself on the head for forgeting the life saver!  
"Diana! See if you can contact them with the watch!"  
"I can`t!"  
"And why in the Moon`s name can`t you?!"  
"Cause I don`t know how!"  
"Well *FIGURE* out how!!"  
"Fine then!" the young cat quickly started to opporate the watch in an attempt to call for mayday. But then suddenly  
out of nowhere a wave a dark energy blasted from the ground!! It was so strong that made Rini fly into a nearby tree,  
hitting her head as she collied. The last things she saw a group of blurry dark figures emerging from the ground....  
before finally blacking out.....  
  
* "You know.....some people believe that the night is evil"  
Rini looked at her mother in suprise. They had been sitting on the balcony having evening tea when suddenly she said that  
with no apparent reason.  
"What do you mean, Mama?"  
"Because of the darkness, many people believe that the night is evil"  
"But...isn`t? I mean, at least the dark is right?"  
The Queen, who had been gazing at the sky, turned to her daughter and smiled.  
"No Little Lady, the dark is not evil either. It`s just sometimes....evil likes to lurk in it. Just like people. But the night, you know, is not always dark"  
"Yeah, you`re right" Rini smiled back "There are the stars..."  
"And of course the moon" her mother finished "And all people should know, that if they are ever feeling fear of the night`s  
darkness, they should remember to look up at the moon, and take comfort in it`s light"  
Rini could help but smile again at her mother`s wisdom. It felt good when she said kind things about things as scary  
as the dark. It made it well...less scary.   
The Queen turned her glaze back to the full moon in the horizon and Rini joined her. It was so bright and welcoming.  
It`s light shining so sweetly, telling anyone who was looking at it that evil will never reign as long as the   
light of good shined brightly. But when Rini looked back at her mother, she was no longer there. But instead, standing  
where her mother had been, was Sailor Solar and Lunar Eclipse .  
"As long as the light of good is there, evil will never reign" they said in unison. Strangly their voices didn`t  
sound so monotone. To Rini, it was a good change.  
"All you need is the light of the moon, which, Sailor Moon, is the light of your heart"  
Rini slowly looked down at the broch in her hand and smiled. She closed her eyes and held it tightly in her   
hands.  
"The light of the heart.....the light of the moon"  
*  
  
Instantly Rini opened her eyes and stood up off of the ground. Her head was hurting, but she had bigger problems   
to worry about now! Tons of dark, humanoid creatures were stocking towards her! Their blood red eyes, which was the only  
part of the face she could see, were gleaming dangerously....hungerly....  
But Rini was NOT afriad!  
"The light of the night!" she cried at them with determiantion " The light of my heart!! The light of the Moon!!!!"  
"Rini..." Dianna breathed in awe. She had been worried that her mistriss was injured from the fall, but now she   
knew it was quite the opposite. Rini had discovered something. And NOW it was time!!  
Princess Serenity raised her broch to the moonlite sky and cried with all the bravery and light in her heart  
"MOON LIGHT BEAM POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Flashes of pink, flashes blue, and flashes of crystal white flashed before her rose red eyes. Warmness wrapped her, and all the love and hope of her parents and her people seemed to seep inside her. It was her transformation. Her time! And when she opened her eyes and looked up and down at her attire, the cresent moon tiara, the beautifully shining pink and white skirt, the blue and red striped back-bow, the elegant ruby boots and and front bow, she knew that at that moment she WAS  
SAILOR MOON!!  
  
"Sailor Moon! Behind you!!" Diana cried as one the dark beings tried to strike her mistress from behind.  
But Sailor Moon was too fast and back kicked the creature to the ground!  
"Great job!"  
"Thanks Di' !"  
Yet her victory was short lived. More started to attack, much more than she could possiblely handle! Young Sailor Moon could feel the sweat bleed down her neck as she tried to search for options.  
"Sailor Moon!" Diana cried, running twords her. She managed to dodge the dark ones in her path and land safely beside her mistress.  
"Try to use your tiara! It's our only hope!"  
"But...."  
Suddenly a dark claw flew at her, slashing her arm! She twisted away far enough to get out of it's way and high kick it in the face.  
"Rini! Now!!"  
"But....but what if it doesn't work?!"  
"Rini you have to believe! Remember! You ARE Sailor Moon!!"  
"You're right, Diana" Sailor Moon whispered as she removed her tiara from her head. "I AM Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, you evil creatures, I will punish you!! MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!"  
And in one stroke the magic power of her tiara slashed through the bodies of the dark beings and turned them into dust!  
Then with uncontrollable pride Sailor Moon placed her tiara back on her head and yelled with all the happiness in her heart  
"YATTA!!!!"  
  
And Akira, he felt something. When he glazed at the unknown girl from the darkness of his bedroom window. A girl that had emerged from a bright and powerful light that had woke him up from his already unsteady slumber. What he felt he wasn't sure of. Fear? Longing? Or maybe even....something familar?  
But one thing is for sure, he would NEVER forget how she battle those evil looking dark creatures, who for some reason was in front of his house. Her fearless agility, her heroic determination.........the mesmerizing way her rose pink hair shined in the moon light. Indeed what a wonderful(and strange) dream Akira thought he had.....  
  
  
********  
"Akira?"  
He turned around twords the voice and saw Rini leading her bike twords him. He had been siting on the grass with his faced upwards, staring at the branches of the trees. He had been daydreaming of the girl he had seen that previous night that he hadn't hear her come or hear her call his name the first time.  
Rini sat by him and smiled at him shyly.  
"So, are you ready to roll?"  
"Always" he smiled back getting up and dusking his jean of blades of grass and leaves, "Victory is totally ours!"  
  
The stadium of the SakuraRiver High soccor team was fulled to the brink with excited sports fans from both the home team and their oponents Shinkyo National High School. As Rini and Akira entered the stadium they saw a familiar face waving at them from the crowd.  
"Akira-sama!!!" Wenni cried trying to get their(his?) attention "I saved a seat for you!!"  
"Come on Rini" Akira said as he guilded her through the crowd of already sitted teens and parents. When they finally got there, Rini found that Wenni *did* save a seat. A seat , meaning ONE seat. And we don't have to guess who that seat was for.......  
"Here you go, Akira-sama" the red head cooed as she literally dusted the seat off.  
"Uh..thanks Hiruby-san but what about Rini?"  
"Yeah" Rini inquired raising an eyebrow "What about me?"  
"Oh my" the other said putting a hand on her cheek in fake distress " with all this other people coming in so fast I was only able to get two seats. Sorry about that"  
"But Wenni-chan..." said a voice. Suddenly the other teens saw a girl pop her head from behind. She had dark tanned skin and long curly black hair held back in a high pony tail and ball-ties that reminded Rini of Sailor Jupiter's hair style. The others also noticed that just like them, she was wearing her school uniform, a tan sailor shirt with a green and black plaid collar and a green and black plaid skirt and a red tie.  
"It this the *friend* Wenni was talking about?" Rini thought to herself but was interupted when the girl continued.  
"....what about that seat that was next to that one? When that guy asked you if you were saving it, you said no"  
"Jen..." Wenni whispered warningly, unfortunity "Jen" continued.  
"Anyway we were here early, before a lot of people came and we--huf!"  
Wenni proply smacked her hand over the other's mouth and giggled nervously.  
"Oh forget it" Rini sighed annoyed "There's probably a seat farther back that's free"  
"Um..wait a second!" Jen called as Rini began to leave. She had gotten Wenni's hand off of her mouth and beconing Rini to come over to her.  
"Why don't you just share a sit with me? There's enough room, anyway I'm a small person"  
"I don't know..."  
"Please! Come on, the game is about to start"  
Rini gave her a critical eye for a second. The girl looked like a nice person. Actually she looked extreemly kind to the point of reminding Rini of Kaye.  
"Ok" Rini finally smiled back and sat on the other side of the sit "Do know a boy named Kawano Kaitachi?"  
"Um...no. Not really. But isn't he on the soccor team?"  
"Yeah. Well I thought that maybe you might be related to him or something"  
"No. I'm an only child. Oh, by the way, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mokuemerald Jenko"  
"I'm Chiba Rini, my greetings are with you" Rini replied shaking the other girl's hand  
"And I keep them" Jen smiled back  
"I'm Sorano Akira" Akira said reaching over to also shake her hand  
"Yeah, I heard" she giggled as she shook it.  
"Hey look! It's Kaye!" Wenni cried pointing twords the field "The game is about to start!"  
"Which one is Kawano-san?" Jen asked  
"His team is the one in the Blue and he is second from the right. The boy with the silver hair" Rini replied  
Jen's eyes suddenly grew wide when she spotted him.  
"He's...so handsom.."  
"Yeah, isn't he? And he is really kind too. You remind me alot of him"  
"Oh dang it..." Akira mumbled under his breath.  
"What's wrong?"  
"There's Alice over there, the with girl the blond hair and pink head band"  
His compainans looked at the direction he was pointing and spotted the said girl. She was pretty, they had to give her that, but the look she gave them when she spotted them herself as she gave her boyfriend, the captan of the Sakura River soccor team, a kiss, just SCREAMED coldness!!"  
"Well you both got good eye sight, I'll tell you that"  
Rini's glaze soon turned to Kaye, who had also watched the scene.  
"Poor Kaye..."  
"Yeah" Wenni agreed sincerely "To just break a guys heart like that...that's just mean"  
Rini looked at her in a new light for a second.  
"Yeah, exactly Wenni" then she mentally added "And I guess you got a little heart in you after all"  
"Hmmm... I wonder where she bought that headband?" Wenni wondered outloud  
"That is ...."sometimes" " Rini sighed  
  
Well the game against Sakura River and Shinkyo National was fierce on indeed! Both had practically been undefeated for most of the season and now were facing each other in a head to head battle to see who was the best. And what heated it up most was that fact that for most of the players, it was personal!!  
"Man! Kaye is really running the show down there!" Akira exclaimed with pride  
"Yeah!!" Rini agreed "He's really tearing it up!!"  
"But S.R.'s captain isn't doing that bad either" Jen said with worry in her voice " Look! the game's now tied!"  
"Oh don't jinx us, Jen!" Wenni scolded  
"But I wasn't!"  
"There's only a few more minutes left in the game!" Akira piped in "If Kaye scores...."  
"Then we win!!" Rini finished excitely  
"But if he doen't we tie..."  
"Jen!!"  
"Sorry Wenni!"  
"Don't worry guys" Akira smiled "It ain't gonna happen. If I know Kaye--"  
"Look!!! He's going for it!!" Wenni cried  
All heads turned anxiously towards Kaye as he raced down the field! He was almost there, just a few more feet and--Oh no!! Sakura River's captain, Grenn Rapheal was right at his heals!! Kaye swerved to the left and dodged towards the right but Grenn seemed unshakable!!  
"Come on Kaye!!"  
Suddenly Grenn got an idea! He swerved back and tripped Kaye from behind!! The whole crowd held their breath as Kaye looked like he was going to fall!!  
"Kaye!!" Rini screamed but before she could say more a wave of dark energy suddenly hit her like a mallet!! She fell down to the ground, stuned and shocked.  
"Chiba-san!" Jen cried bending down to her "Are you ok??!"  
But before Rini could answer a loud cheer from the crowd drowned out all of the thoughts in her head. Jen looked up and started to go wild just like the crowd!!  
"What happen?!" Rini shouted trying to get back on her feet.  
"We won!! We won!!!! Kawano-san scored the winning goal!!!"  
And with that the buzzer went off, signalling the end of the game!!  
*******  
"Great job Kaye-my-man!!" Akira said as he gave his B.F. a noogy on the head.  
"My thanks are with you" Kaye smiled after he got out of his friend iron grasp "I didn't think I was going to make though!"  
The game was over and his friends had come to greet down on the field. There was chaos everywhere as student of Shinkyo National High and their friends celebrated their victory!!  
"Come on Kaye!" Rini laughed "You know you had this in the bag!"  
"My thanks are with you, Rini"  
Suddenly his mouth dropped open in suprised when he saw Jen.  
"Oh, this is my friend Mokuemerld Jenko" Wenni said when she saw his glaze.  
"Um..m..my greeting are with you.." he said a bit nervously. Was it just their imagination or was his cheeks turning pink??  
"A..and I keep them.." Jen whispered looking down at her toes  
"Uhoh.." Akira elbowed Rini softly "Here we go again..."  
And Rini? She could only giggle. But to tell the truth it was half hearted. That wave she had felt was still on her mind.  
"Chiba-san? Are you alright? I mean from earlier?" Jen asked suddenly  
"What do you mean??" Akira and Kaye asked in unison  
"Well she looked like she fainted or something"  
"Is this true, Rini?" Akira asked "Are you ok??"  
There was so much consern in his voice that Rini couldn't help but blush  
"It's ok guys" she giggle nervously "I'm fine. I think just I tripped"  
Akira looked at her unbelieving and Kaye looked at her suspiciously for monent before saying  
"Maybe it'll be better if we all hurry to your house Aki. After all I bet we're all tired"  
"Tired?!" Rini cried "We're not tired!! We wanna PAR-TE!! Right guys?"  
The others cheered in agreement!  
"*You* can rest" she added "Besides *you're* the one who did all of the work!"  
"Hey by the way" Wenni asked tugging on Akira sleeve "Where *do* you live, Akira-sama??"  
"It's a giant mansion!!" Kaye exclaimed  
"It's not giant Kaye" then he turned to Wenni and said " It's 28292 Sasaki Lane on the other side of town by that big forest"  
Rini's blood suddenly ran cold.  
"Really, Akira-sama? My cousin doesn't live to far from there I think"  
"What's the family's name?"  
"They just moved there. I don't think you know them"  
That was Akira's house?? Rini thought to herself franticly. What if he would have saw her there?! What if he did?!?!  
"Hey..do they have a daughter?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"Oh no reason. I think I maybe saw her....once"  
"Oh Chiba-san!" Jen said attracting everyone's attention "You look faint again!!"  
"Come on Rini" Akira started to guild her gently towards the stadium exit "We better head out to my house so you can sit and rest"  
"Yeah..." Rini sighed, not resisting "Maybe I *do* need a little break..."  
And as the group headed out, one lone person was sitted in the stands not too far away from them. She was staring in the distence, as if in a trance, with her golden loop pigtails waving in the breeze and her cold, almost evil blue eyes gleaming......expectantly......  
  
  
To be continued.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
